Forum:(from Main:Talk) Admin access?
Anyone request admin access yet? We could really use one. That's the only way to change things like the sidebar navigation. --mnenyver 13:58, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Since you (Mnenyver) seem to need it and to be more capable of using it than I am, and you wish to hold off on requesting an SF link (which would bring in more help), I nominate you as admin. As I understand it, we just need a record of consensus among active users, then contact Wikia admin. I'm willing to do it but I haven't seen more than two posts in one place discussing it. Now that we have this one place for it, a nomination can be accepted and caucus held. (about one post each from three active users should do it) —Zarchne 20:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure I really have enough experience running a wiki. I've found (in projects similar to this) I work best as a sort of janitor. The only thing I'd use it for is for poking around with interface. I think we can all be granted admin access by whoever is made the "owner" of the wiki, by the way. --mnenyver 20:58, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm OK with Mnenyver doing it. I'd also be willing to do it myself, although I would prefer not to be the big enchilada (one wikian should have the "bureaucrat" privilege, if Wikia allows it, while others just have "sysop"). -- that old bearded guy 21:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Zarchne started up the wiki again (I think?) so it's cool by me if he has top access. We seem to be a pretty easygoing, democratic bunch anyway. :) --mnenyver 21:28, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've put a note on Acacia's talk page and am waiting for her (it is "her", right?) 2¢. :::::Which are that that works for me. And yes, it's "her". -Acacia 21:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I say not me. I'm still learning formatting. If either Zarchne or Mnenyver is up for it, I'm all for it. -Evaneyreddeman 17:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Asked on the IRC help line... may have better luck after the weekend...—Zarchne 22:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) But apparently the worldwide Wikia staff are having a convention this week, so not much is expected to get done...—Zarchne 08:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Left a message on JSharp's talk page. — Zarchne 06:53, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, folks! JSharp told me that he got a message from you, so I'm here to help. :) I can create admin powers. Looking through the conversation, I'm not sure who you've decided on... Is there an easy answer, or do you want to discuss it some more? -- Danny (talk) 19:24, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for the confusion. I believe everyone agreed that Zarchne would take the top admin spot. Thank you for your help! --mnenyver 19:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. Give admin powers to Zarchne, please! -Evaneyreddeman 19:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::posted to User talk:Toughpigs: crat for me or otherwise admin for me, mnenever and acacia. Zarchne 20:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Just wanted to put in a vote of confidence for Evany, Graybeard, and Corgi too, who have all done a ton more work than I have. Lately, I've mostly been adding links, fixing typos, and moving commas around. --mnenyver 20:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, Zarchne's a bureaucrat! You should see "protect" and "delete" buttons at the top of the page. If you don't see them yet, try logging in and out, or refresh your cache. You've also got some new stuff at the bottom of -- including "Make a user into a sysop". ::::Let me know if I can help you guys figure out how to do stuff -- I've worked on a ton of wikis, so I know a lot of tricks. I'm also a Foglio fan from way back... I have to admit that I haven't read Girl Genius yet, but I'm a fan from the Myth Adventures and What's New? days. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC)